What We Did In The Dark
by Kodiakkukuma
Summary: It was a rather quiet night at the Tower and well, let's just say Terra decided to call some friends over to have a little bit of fun. This is my first fan fiction on this sight so please take it easy.


**We were the only ones home, but you insisted on being quiet. I gave you an incredulous look, which you blushed at. I noticed you blushed a lot when you were around me. Starfire and the guys were still at the party that I had grown bored of. You decided to follow me and now, we were headed up to my room for a bit of fun. Your hesitance was really beginning to get nerves. You always seemed to take the more cautious approach toward things. I gritted my teeth as I watched you look around for the millionth time that night. I rolled my eyes at you and I just knew you were glaring at me. I sat down on my bed and patted the spot next to me, indicating you should sit down. I took out my cell and called Bumble Bee to ask if her and Jinx would like to come over. She said yes and they were going to arrive in a few minutes. Despite how annoying you could be at times, I always loved how cute you looked when you pondering something. I watched you for while until you finally looked up at me. Our gazes locked, much to my surprise, and you gave me a small smile. I grinned back and that earned me a chuckle. I was amazed you even knew how to do that. You were always so reserved and never made any sort of indication that you were happy. Bumble Bee suddenly knocked on my window, causing you to jump in surprise. I opened the window and you left to let Jinx in. Once we were all in my room, we sat in a circle with an old wine bottle in the middle. I spun it to find out who would go first. We all had a red Solo® cup next to us filled with wine or beer. The bottle came to a stop on Bumble Bee and she looked at me.**

"**Terra, truth or dare," she asked**

"**Mmm, truth," I replied.**

"**Okay. Is it true you have a crush on Raven?" she inquired.**

**I went silent for a moment, then said, "If I don't answer what piece of clothing do I have to take off ?" I asked. **

"**Your bra."**

**I swore silently, and glanced at you.**

"**Yes, I do have a crush on Raven," I stated.**

**Bee's jaw dropped and I snickered. You were chuckling at her but I could see the faint blush that had made itself present. I spun the bottle and it landed on Jinx. **

"**Truth or dare?" I asked.**

"**Dare!" she exclaimed. **

"**I dare you to run the halls of the Tower in your underwear and bra and shout 'I am in love with Kid Flash," I said, grinning.**

**She took a large swig of her wine and shook her head. **

"**Hell to the no." **

**She spun the bottle and I watched as it slowed to a stop on you. You tapped your fingers on your leg and clicked your tongue quietly. Jinx cackled in happiness and you raised an eyebrow. I caught Bee making a kissy face out of the corner of my eye. I threw a pillow at her and it hit her smack in the face. We all started laughing except Bee, who was glowering at me. Even you were laughing. Jinx turned to you suddenly and flicked a gum wrapper at you.**

"**First of all, truth or dare? Second: when the hell did you learn to laugh?" she asked.**

"**Truth. And I've always known how to laugh, you were just never that funny," you responded.**

"**Is it true that you're ticklish?" she asked.**

"**What do I have to take off if I don't answer the question?" you asked quickly.**

"**Your shirt," Jinx answered.**

**You pulled your shirt without hesitation and Bee and I whistled in admiration. Jinx just gawked and you smirked. I got up and turned on my radio. The song 'Catching my Breath' by Kelly Clarkson. You started to sing the song word for word and we couldn't keep our mouths shut at how good you sounded. You spun the bottle and it whirled around dizzyingly until it stopped on Bee. **

"**Truth or dare?" you asked.**

"**Dare," she replied. **

"**I dare you to go onto the roof and scream 'I'm in love with Cyborg'," you said.**

**Jinx started giggling. I smiled and Bee took a sip of her wine. She spun the bottle and it landed on me again. The song 'My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark' by Fallout Boy came on and we all started singing. Suddenly, Starfire walked in and looked at all of us, her gaze resting on you. You smiled and shrugged. **

"**Why don't you join us?" you asked.**

"**I would love to Friend Raven," she said.**

**She sat between Jinx and Bee. **

"**Anyway, Terra, truth or dare?" Bee questioned.**

"**I choose dare."**

"**I dare you to kiss Raven…_on the lips_." **

**You started choking on your water that was next to your cup of wine. I cracked up and fell onto my back laughing. Jinx patted your back roughly while holding back laughter of her own. You held both of you arms. Jinx stopped and you stopped coughing. Star looked at you quizzically. **

"**It helps…a bit," you told her. To Bee, you said, "I going to fucking to stomp a hol your ass so big a two ton truck will be able to turn around in the hole I made."**

"**Yeah, well, maybe later. However, I believe you have a dare to fulfill Terra. And you have to take your jeans off if you don't want to do it," Bee stated.**

**I made as if to think about before suddenly and gently capturing your lips with mine. I pulled away and you blushed horribly. You buried your face in your hands but I knew you were smiling. I touched your shoulder and spun the bottle. It stopped on Starfire who had her mouth hanging open in shock. **

"**Truth or dare?" **

"**I wish to choose dare."**

"**Okay, I dare you to see if Raven **_**is **_**ticklish," I told her.**

"**Wait, why me?" you exclaimed.**

**Starfire move around so she was behind you. Before you could protest, she gently brushed her fingers against your sides and you stiffened, your words cut off. Then, she began tickling your ribs and you started laughing. I knew it was torture on your bare skin, which was why I chose it to be Star's dare. After five minutes, she stopped and you were still giggling. I smiled as you tried to glare at me. Star went back to her spot and I could tell you were not very happy. I watched the bottle as it spun. It landed on Jinx. She threw her hands in the air and you snickered. She poked you in the side and you giggled again. You swatted her arm away and she pouted dramatically. **

"**Truth or dare," Star said. **

"**Dare." **

"**I dare you to tell us the truth on whether or not you are in love with Wally."**

"**What the hell?!" she exclaimed. "If it will stop you from asking, yes I am."**

**Jinx spun and it landed on you. I watched as your face remained passive. Jinx studied you for a moment before nodding in confirmation. **

"**Truth or dare." **

"**Dare." **

"**Whoa! Watch out Jinx, we got ourselves a feisty one," Bee warned.**

**You smirked and glanced above her head. We all looked up and saw a large bubble of water surrounded by a dark aura. **

"**I heard bees don't like water…I don't think you happen to be an exception," you said innocently. **

"**You wouldn't dare," she growled.**

"**Oh, I would," you stated.**

"**Okay," Jinx said. "Raven I dare you to drop it." **

**Before you could react, I jumper cabled you in the ribs and you yelped in surprise. It broke your concentration and the water fell on Bee. She was soaked and we all fell over backwards laughing our asses off. Surprisingly, Bee laughed, too. You took a swig of your wine and set down the cup. You spun and it somehow stopped on you. You shrugged and we all laughed again. **

"**Why don't you just take another swig of your drink?" Jinx taunted.**

**You took a sip and you shook your head as you swallowed. **

"**Are you a light weight?" I asked.**

"**No," you said.**

**I snorted in disbelief and you rolled your eyes. Before I lost my courage, I pulled you into my lap. You blushed slightly as you leaned back into me. So far, your drink was the lowest. I picked up the bottle that was on the floor next to me and filled your cup up. You glanced at me but didn't say anything. I smirked and you spun the bottle on the floor with your powers. **

"**Your really cuddly," I murmured in her ear. **

"**Am not," you whispered. **

**The bottle stopped on Star. **

"**Truth or dare?" you asked her.**

"**Truth."**

"**Is it true you had sex with guys other than Robin?" **

"**Yes it is."**

**Our mouths dropped at the boldness of the two of you. I noticed your words had a slight slur to them. She spun the bottle and it went around and around until it landed on you and I. We looked at each other and I noticed you had faint pink line across the bridge of you nose. I traced it with the tip of my finger and you waved me away. **

"**Truth or dare, Friend Terra?" Star asked.**

"**Dare," I replied. **

"**I dare you to go in Raven's room and come back after twenty minutes," she said.**

**You took another sip of wine and the line across your nose got a half shade darker. I smiled and pulled you up with me as I stood. You set your cup down on my nightstand, followed me out of my room, and into yours. The moment the door shut behind you, I pinned you against it. You gasped at the coldness, but I quickly silenced it with a kiss. You kissed me back and I slipped my arms around you waist, pulling you closer to me. You wrapped your arms around the back of my neck. I nipped your bottom lip gently and you allowed me entry. I explored your mouth with my tongue, not giving you a chance to gain dominance. Slipping my thigh between your legs, I pressed against the crotch of your jeans and you moaned into the kiss. I smirked into the kiss and pulled away. You had an adorable look of want on your face and I kissed you again. It immediately got intense and I slid my hand into your jeans. Not wanting to waste any time, I began to rub your clit. You gasped and suddenly broke the kiss. I kissed down to the side of your neck and gently ran my teeth along your pulse point. Your nails dug into my shoulder as you got closer and closer to your climax. I suddenly stopped and you whimpered softly at me. There was a knock on the door and I glanced at your clock. Twenty minutes had already gone by and you bit your tongue. I snickered as I opened the door to reveal Bee. I told her I'd be right back as I headed toward the bathroom. I washed my hands quickly and went back to my room. You looked slightly miserable and I grinned. The other girls looked at us with curiosity plastered all over their faces. You and I locked eyes and we snickered uncontrollably. I spun and it landed on you. **

"**Truth or dare?" I asked, grinning.**

"**Dare," you replied, smirking.**

"**I dare you to run through the Tower buck ass naked shouting 'I love Beastboy,'" I said.**

**You took a large swig of your wine and gave me a frosty glare. My door opened once more, this time to reveal Blackfire. We smiled and she sat down between you and Jinx. **

"**Whatcha guys playin'?" she inquired. **

"**Truth or dare spin the bottle," I responded.**

"**I have an even better game we could play," she suggested.**

"**What is it?" you asked. **

"**Terra, do you have an opaque container?" she asked. **

"**Yeah hang on," I said.**

**To you she answered, "Uh, I don't know the name of the game, but it has to do with twenty minutes in heaven. Two of the slips of paper are the same thing. Whoever has that paper, you get to have twenty minutes of heaven with them in like a closet or something."**

**You nodded and she studied you for a little bit longer. She then leaned into you and whispered something to you that I didn't hear. You glowered at her and she chuckled. I brought a shoebox back to the circle and Blackfire looked around for something.**

"**Do you have any paper?" she asked.**

"**I do," you said. **

**You got up and went to your room. You came back with a pencil and a large stack of paper. You handed it to Blackfire and she wrote something down on the paper before ripping them into strips and folding them into squares and putting them all in the box. She shook it a few times and she held it out for us to pick from it. She held it high enough for us to be unable to see what we were picking, but low enough for us to pick. Once we all had a piece of paper, she took one and sat down. We all opened them up and read them. You glowered at Blackfire who just laughed. **

"**I have hidden," Jinx announced. **

"**I have survivor," Bee said.**

"**I have death," Star told us.**

"**I have hunter," Blackfire commented. **

"**I have prey," I said.**

"**I have hunter as well," you groaned.**

**Blackfire snickered and beckoned for you to follow her with a finger. You got up and I whistled as you walked away. I got a mock glare from you and everybody laughed. **

"**What happened after you went into Friend Raven's room?" Starfire asked. **

**I nearly spit out my mouthful of beer. I managed to swallow with minimal coughing. Jinx and Bee were trying extremely hard to hold back their laughter. **

"**Well, what did you guys talk about?" I said, ducking the question.**

"**That does answer my question," she stated.**

"**Dammit, why do you need to know"? I demanded.**

"**I am just curious, as are Jinx and Bee." **

**I rolled my eyes and refused to say anything. I took another sip of my beer and ignored them until you two came back. Blackfire had a ton of papers that were cut up into strips. I counted, at least, twenty bundles held together, each by a rubber band. She took a rubber band off one of the bundles and placed them in the box. **

**We repeated the process and we read them ourselves before saying them out loud.**

"**I have Justin Timberlake," Bee stated.**

"**I have Cee Lo Green," Starfire said. **

"**I have Eminem," you announced. **

"**I have Beyonce," Blackfire told us.**

**Grinning, I said, "I have Eminem also."**

**You looked at me in what seemed like horror. You got up and I took your wrist. **

"**We get to finish what we started," I murmured in you ear. **

**I saw you shiver slightly in the corner of my eye and I smirked. I led you out of my room and turned to you.**

"**So where did you and Blackfire go?" I asked.**

**You pointed to a closet not too far from my room. We went in and I could your outline faintly up against the wall. You slid down the wall and I smiled softly. I walked up to you and knelt in front of you. I heard you sniffle softly and I touched your cheek and found it was wet. I was shocked to find you crying. I tilted your head up and you made eye contact with me.**

"**What's wrong?" I inquired softly.**

"**I don't know what to do," you told me. "I like both you and Blackfire, but, I just don't know. I don't know who to choose without breaking anyone's heart or making them pissed at me. I already had that happen and it ended so badly, the person committed suicide because of it. " **

**You started sobbing. I sat next to you and pulled you close to me. You cried on my shoulder and I did my best to soothe you. I had no clue what to say but I knew it was hard for you handle everything that had gone on. Taking my sleeve, I wiped away your tears.**

"**Go clean up and put on something more comfortable. Okay?" I told her.**

"**Can you not tell them about this?" you asked me.**

"**Of course, my little Blackbird," I said. **

**Before you could say anything about your new nickname, I got up and shut the door behind me. I saw Blackfire coming toward me and she stopped when she noticed I was standing in front of the door. I walked up to her and she gazed at me for a little while.**

"**Where's Raven?" she wondered.**

"**She'll be out in a bit. She just wants a few minutes to think and put some more comfortable clothes on."**

**I gripped her arm firmly and led her back into my room. I shut the door behind me. Going over the circle, I sat down cross-legged and waited for the question that was on everybody's mind. **

"**Where's Rae?" Jinx inquired.**

"**She'll be back after she's had some time to think and put on some more comfortable clothes," I explained.**

"**I'd hate to know what you two did in there," Bee giggled.**

"**We talked," I stated coolly. **

"**And you two did nothing else?" Bee asked skeptically.**

"**No. We didn't."**

**Bee didn't notice the dangerous note in my voice.**

"**Oh, and how am I supposed to believe you two didn't fuck each other when I am constantly catching you looking over at Raven?" she demanded.**

"**Because, if we were going to have sex, we'd have gone to my room," you stated hoarsely.**

**We all whirled around in surprise to see you standing there in dark blue sweatpants and a black, Underarmor® tee. You had an indifferent look in your eyes, as if you were hiding the fact that you were crying not too long ago.**

"**What happened to your voice?" Star asked.**

"**I was really upset and Terra comforted me," you stated. **

**You sat down on my lap and I was surprised. **

"**Excuse you," I exclaimed.**

**I ran my fingers up and down your ribs causing to laugh. I stopped after a few seconds and you sat still. **

"**Don't act like you don't enjoy this," you told me, giggling softly.**

"**I never said I don't, but I didn't say you could sit on me," I said.**

"**Oh, says the one who pulled me into your lap," you taunted.**

**I squeezed your hips and you yelped in surprise. Everyone burst out laughing at that and you elbowed me in the stomach. I wrapped my arms around your waist and you leaned back. After a few minutes of silence, Star pointed toward you and I looked. You appeared to be asleep. I winked at Star and I waved a hand in front of your face slowly. I saw you smile slightly. **

"**I'm not asleep," you murmured.**

"**But you're close to it," I said.**

"**Hmm, I've been close to a lot of things."**

"**You're sick minded."**

"**Well you are, too." **

**You went quiet and I rested my chin on you shoulder. You made a low sound of happiness that I just had to ask about.**

"**What the hell was that?" I murmured.**

"**What was what?" you asked quietly as you turned your head to look at me.**

"**That purr noise you just made."**

"**I didn't make any noise or anything of that matter."**

**I huffed in defeat and gently blew on your neck. You flinched in surprise and swatted me. I chuckled softly and left you alone. Blackfire had been talking about something but we had no clue what it was. She came around with the box again and we drew our slips of paper. **

"**Pitbull," Star said.**

"**Boxer," Bee told us.**

"**Rottweiler," Jinx stated.**

"**Airedale," I said.**

"**Dalmatian," Blackfire announced.**

**You face palmed and muttered something under your breath. **

"**Airedale," you grumbled.**

"**Yes!" I exclaimed. **

**You stood up first and I followed. You led the way out of my room and I quickly took the lead and headed to your room. You hesitantly followed me but I could tell you were more or less on the same track as I was. Once in your room, I pressed you against your door again and you didn't fight it. You kissed me and I was taken by surprise, though it wore off quite rapidly. After about thirty seconds, I nipped your bottom lip roughly and you allowed me entry into your mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance but I gain the upper hand when my hand travelled down to your waistband. I pulled away and kissed down your jaw line to your neck. I gently nipped the flesh at your pulse point. You tilted your head to the side slightly but it exposed your neck enough for me to go down to your collar bone. By gently sucking on the skin, I got you to produce a noise similar to a mew. I licked your collar bone earning a gasp. I came back to lightly peck you on the lips. I could tell you were getting very frustrated. Lust was shining brightly in your eyes, though love and passion were close runners up. Your hips ground into mine and I growled. You gave me look that I couldn't resist. I crashed my lips into yours and backed you up to the bed. I pushed you down slowly until I was pretty much sitting in your lap. I gently pushed you down onto your back and you didn't resist. You opened your mouth slightly and your tongue slipped into my mouth. I let you explore my mouth for a few seconds before asserting dominance. You seemed happy enough to grant me what I wanted. As we made out, you slipped your hands up my shirt and ran your hands over my torso. I pulled away and a thin string of saliva held us together for a few seconds before breaking apart as well. I glanced at the time and you touched my cheek, making me look at you. **

"**If they come to get us and they find us together, let them," you said.**

"**As you wish," I said.**

**You smiled and lifted my shirt up. I took over and took it off. When I looked back at you after I threw it off to the side, I saw that somehow, while I was taking mine off, you had taken yours off. I was about to ask you how but you just winked and pulled me into another kiss. It immediately got intense. Your hands travelled my whole torso, all the way down to my waistband. You ran your fingertips along the top of my jeans and my hips bucked. You moaned softly as my hips ground in yours. Smiling into the kiss, I did it again and you pulled away and tilted your head back in ecstasy. I watched you as I did it once more before I ran my hand over your stomach. I reveled at how soft your skin was. I locked eyes with you and I went higher, to your breasts. I reached around your back and took your bra off. You blushed as I hungrily took in the sight of your exposed chest. Not wanting to waste any time, I leaned forward and kissed your neck. I kissed a trail down to your collar bone and you gasped in pleasure. I let my teeth gently run along the sensitive flesh. Your back arched slightly and I knew what you wanted. I let my finger tips run along your body, everywhere except your breasts. You began to get frustrated and I could feel it. Your hips were grinding into mine at an erotic rate and I was still denying you the pleasure. I nipped the side of your neck and you ground into me harder. You made a low sound of frustration that could have passed as a growl. I smiled and finally gave you what you wanted. I lowered my head and took your nipple into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it, causing the nub to become hard. You tilted you head back and your back arched. Flicking my tongue over your nipple, you gasped once more. I let go of it and moved to the other side. I did the same thing and you glanced at me when I stopped. I smiled gently at you. Unbuttoning your jeans, I slid them off, mildly surprised you had no underwear on. I watched you blush slightly as I took in the sight before me. I gave you a quick peck on the lips and left a trail of kisses down your body. You writhed in pleasure beneath me. **


End file.
